wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lisa Top
Gouda, South Holland, Netherlands |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2010-2016 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Turncentrum Sportstad Heerenveen |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Gerben Wiersma |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Lisa Evelien Top (born August 13 in Gouda, South Holland) is a retired elite Dutch gymnast. She was a member of the bronze-medal winning team at the 2015 European Games, and helped the Netherlands qualify a full team to the 2016 Olympics, the first time the Netherlands accomplished this in forty years. Her best events are vault and floor exercise. Junior Career Top's international debut came at the 2010 Junior European Championships, where she helped the Dutch team place sixth in the team final, and placed seventh in the all-around and on floor exercise. The following year, she swept the gold medals at the Dutch Junior National Championships. Senior Career 2012 Top's senior debut came at the London Olympic Test Event in January, where the Dutch team placed eighth and failed to qualify a full team. She also competed at her first senior European Championships, but the Dutch team failed to qualify for the team final. Top went on to win floor exercise bronze at both the Maribor World Cup and Ghent World Cup, as well as uneven bars silver at the Ostrava World Cup. 2013-2014 In late 2013, Top competed at the Stuttgart World Cup, but the Dutch team failed to make the team final. At the Pas-de-Calais International, she won floor exercise gold and all-around silver. Top started off 2014 at the WOGA Classic in the United States, placing ninth in the all-around. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup, but failed to qualify for the event finals. At the Dutch National Championships, she won all-around and floor exercise gold and uneven bars bronze. Later, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around. She was named to the Dutch team for the European Championships, but they did not qualify to the team final. She competed at another friendly meet, this time against gymnasts from France and Austria, and won team gold and all-around bronze. She was promptly named to the Dutch team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. She helped the Netherlands place tenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 At the Sidijk Tournament, she won all-around bronze. At the Flanders International Team Challenge, the Dutch team placed seventh and she placed eleventh in the all-around. She was named to the Dutch team for the inaugural European Games in Baku, Azerbaijan, and won team and vault bronze. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. After a stellar performance in qualifications, the Dutch team placed eighth, making the team final and automatically qualifying a full team to the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. The Dutch team finished eighth in the team final. 2016 Top started off the season winning silver in the all-around at the Sidijk Gymnastics Tournament. In early April, she won gold on floor exercise and placed fifth on vault and seventh on the uneven bars at the Cottbus World Cup. Unfortunately, she suffered an injury in training in late May, tearing her PCL and meniscus, and leaving her out of the Olympic Games.torn PCL and meniscus Top retired in December.retirement Medal Count References